Maid of Honor
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Amy needs a job. So she works as a maid for three wealthy arrogant and perverted guys Sonic, Shadow, and Silver who love what every pervert loves. All three hedgehogs fall for Amy and battle for her affection. Who will win?


**Maid of Honor**

**This is another story that came to mind when I was watching an anime. I will update slowly for Guardian Selves. For those who haven't read it yet, I want to know what u all think, but no criticizing the songs I create them myself.**

**Just so you all know this story's OP song will be only shown on the first chapter and the ending song is at the very end of the story. The reason for this is because unlike my other story this does not go by episodes; this one will go by chapters.**

_I am Amy Rose, I am 15 years old. Unfortunately, I live in an apartment I need to find a job, a job that will gives me enough money so I can pay my house rent for the apartment. The worst part is that my parents abandoned me when I was very little, but now my only close friend Cream and her mother Vanilla take care of me in the apartment I live in. Cream and her mother are the only close people I would call family to me. But not all things can stay depressing and miserable. A job opportunity has come my way though._

**OP SONG (Believe in Myself)**

**I never thought how my life would turn into this**

**Into becoming a maid**

**But I had no choice **

**But to take it anyways**

**I realize that I work for arrogant guys**

**But that doesn't stop me, from achieving my goal**

**The reason I am working for arrogant guys**

**I had no other option**

**But I always try to stay positive**

**Optimism is what keeps me going**

**I can't let those guys get to me**

**Sure I maybe a girl**

**Nothing will get in my way, not even a hot guy**

**I must always believe in myself**

**If I just believe I will come out on top**

**Like a saying says**

**If I can dream it**

**I can achieve it**

**If I believe in it**

**Then I can become it**

**I must always believe in myself**

**I will never give up**

**I can achieve my goal, with just believing**

**Chapter 1: Golden Opportunity, Wrong Decision**

Amy was walking through the busy streets of Emerald Town thinking how will she resolve her problem of both dealing with school and paying the house rent.

"Man how am I going to pay the house rent gosh things have to be so rough for me," Amy said as she kept thinking out loud to herself. Every step she took felt like a dream that will never seems to go away. Amy keeps walking until she passes by a mansion with a huge gate right in front of it.

"If only the answer would just pop up right at me then it would be easier," Amy said as suddenly a sign had caught her attention that was on the mosaic right next to the metal gate. The sign said _Looking for Maids, willing to give huge amount of money._ Amy reread the sign and thought to herself the grammar was wrong, but if it is a maid's job, that is one of Amy's strong points especially since she knows how to cook because of Cream and Vanilla, and she knows how to clean everything in a house. Amy has good manners and decides to ring the doorbell she reaches towards the farther left beneath the sign. The bell gave off a huge ring like a regular doorbell for houses but even louder.

Amy waited for someone to open the gate, she starts to tap her foot, and then decides that she should leave if no one is there to answer the gate.

She was about to leave until, she heard, "I'm coming." The owner of that voice turns out to be a light purple cat wearing a sexy maid outfit. She was rushing towards the gate as fast as she could, as Amy examined the purple cat she thought, _hmm she seems very tried and exhausted from doing something and had to_ _answer the gate for whoever rung the doorbell._ As the light purple cat came closer and closer to the gate Amy just waited patiently for the purple cat to answer since she felt really bad for her because she seems very tired. After a few more seconds the purple cat pushes a button to open the gate, the gate opens on its own, like an automatic door, but you have to push the button to open.

"Oh are you here for the maid job," the purple cat asked after she regains her breath.

"Yes, but how did you know," Amy asked.

"You see every girl that has ever come to this mansion they always asked if they could take the job of being a maid, which I figured that you are here for right," the purple cat replied.

"I see, what's your name anyway," Amy asked.

"Oh my apologies my name is Blaze," the purple replied.

"Oh nice to meet you Blaze, my name is Amy," Amy said as she held out her hand to Blaze's so they can both shake hands with each other. Both girls heard a loud voice say "BLAZE WHO IS THAT AT THE GATE." The owner of the voice turned out to be a blue hedgehog walking towards them with a black hedgehog with red streaks, and a white grayish hedgehog following close behind the blue hedgehog.

"Oh Master Sonic, Master Shadow, and Master Silver Amy wants to work as a maid here in your mansion," Blaze replied already knowing what her masters were going to ask.

"Wait a minute these three teenage boys like the same age as me own this huge mansion that's cool," Amy replied with star struck and amazed jade eyes.

"Oh so your name is Amy huh you sure have an optimistic and cheerful attitude," Silver said as he gave Amy a smile.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to work as a maid here," Blaze asked worriedly.

"What do you mean Blaze," Amy asked before Blaze could answer her question all three hedgehogs covered her mouth. Amy was confused with the sudden urge to cover Blaze's mouth from the three hedgehogs.

"Umm is everything okay," Amy asked.

"Umm yeah, please come in Amy, we'll give you the tour of the whole mansion," Shadow said.

"Umm thank you, wait what's your names," Amy asked the black hedgehog with red streaks.

"Oh my name is Shadow, the blue hedgehog is Sonic, and the white grayish hedgehog is Silver, they are my brothers," Shadow replied.

"What so you three own this huge mansion, but you three are like about the same age as me right," Amy said looking confused.

"Well I'll tell you the whole story when we get inside the mansion," Shadow replied as Amy followed Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver and the gate closed automatically. As Amy followed the four inside the mansion she scanned her surroundings the garden right in front of the mansion was magnificent, the bushes were well-cut into various shapes, the huge water fountain which is right in the middle of the garden, there right in the middle was a statue of all three hedgehogs each doing a different pose. She was amazed at how neat and organized the garden is. The beautiful scenery of the garden soon came to an end as they all five entered the mansion through a wooden and glossy door.

"So Amy you like how the mansion is organized right," Sonic asked as they were walking right through the living room area.

"Umm yeah, wait you didn't even tell me the regulations and jobs you will give me once I am a maid," Amy said reminding the others why she was here in the first place.

"Oh first we want to know what are your weak points in house chores," Silver said as Shadow and Sonic both nod their heads agreement.

"Oh I really don't have any weak points in any house chores," Amy replied.

"Really," Shadow said not feeling convinced along with Sonic and Silver.

"Oh okay you guys don't seemed convinced, okay then if you tell me to clean all the rooms then all do it, if you tell me to tend the plants or dig a hole in the garden, I'll do it, if you tell me to cook dinner, I am actually quite a very great cook, anything else you name I can do it," Amy replied as she tries her best to convince the boys that she is highly capable of doing anything they ask of her.

"Okay I need to have a discussion with my brothers and for now Amy you can relax here in the living room," Sonic said as Amy gave all three of them a sincere smile as the brothers walk away into the kitchen to discuss about Amy.

--

_With Sonic, Shadow, and Silver_

"So do two think we should take her in as a maid," Sonic asked his two brothers.

"I think yes," Silver replied.

"How about we test her, like we do take her in, and we assign her a hard house chore to do if she can do the chores like she said she would then we'll accept her," Shadow slyly suggested.

"Yeah I agree with your idea Shadow," Sonic said as he gave a seductive smile.

"Which means we'll have another sexy maid with us," Silver screamed in delight as Shadow covers Silver's mouth. Silver was confused to why Shadow abruptly covered his mouth. Shadow knew what Silver was going to ask him and whispered in his ear.

"Silver we can not let Amy know that we are you know what," Shadow whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean by you know what," Silver asked looking confused as ever.

"Okay never mind about that you two, let's set this plan into action," Sonic said.

"Okay," Silver and Shadow replied in unison.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all three head back to the living room where Amy is sitting on a red couch.

"Okay Amy my brothers and I have come to a conclusion, we will let you be our maid," Sonic announced to Amy as she listened attentively.

"Really," Amy asked feeling delighted that the three decided that they would let her in.

"Of course," Shadow added.

"Okay how about you start your job tomorrow," Silver suggested.

"Okay thank you," Amy replied.

"Wait Amy make sure you come at 7:00 tomorrow morning," Sonic said slyly.

"What why that early," Amy asked.

"You will see why," Sonic smiled seductively behind Amy's back.

"Okay I'll be going then," Amy replied to guys as she opens the door to exit the mansion.

"Wait here is your uniform," Silver called out to Amy holding a maid uniform, but the bottom hem of the skirt of the outfit was kind of too short. Amy examined the uniform wondering why the bottom hem of the maid outfit was short. All three hedgehogs were starting to feel nervous thinking that Amy might find out about their secret sooner than they expected. Amy shook her thoughts away thinking that she can not think such the smallest things would get to her.

Amy took the uniform, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all sigh in relief that Amy didn't think too hard or logically about the sexy uniform they gave her.

"Thank you Sonic, Shadow, and Silver for giving me the job," Amy said as she opens the door and leaves closing the door behind her.

As Amy was walking through the huge garden, she looks at how the mansion and the garden together thinking it makes this estate peaceful and calming. But Amy doesn't know the real truth about three guys that hired her. She walks back to her apartment happily feeling relieved that all her troubles would end and she can pay off her house rent. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all three watched the cheerful pink hedgehog who was exiting their estate as they all three smile evilly and seductively.

"Yes now we have three sexy maids," Sonic said as his two brothers agreed.

"Ha, I can't believe she fell for our so "called usual attitudes," Shadow added.

"Sooner or later she will find out, but when she does she will find out too late," Silver said.

The two maids the brothers had were secretly spying on them, the three brothers were not aware that their nice maids were secretly spying on them.

As Sonic and his brothers were plotting their plans to get to Amy, Blaze and Rouge were listening attentively trying their best not to make any noise.

"Oh no Amy has fallen right into their trap," Blaze whispered to Rouge as they kept listening to the three hedgehog brother's conversation.

"I know, but I got a plan," Rouge replied whispering back to Blaze in her ear.

"Really what is it," Blaze asked whispering into Rouge's ear.

"Okay here it is," Rouge replied saying all the things in her plan in a low voice so their masters wouldn't hear that they were there.

--

Meanwhile, Amy arrives back at her apartment still feeling delighted. Amy arrives at her door as she checks into her pockets for her door key. She takes out her keys and slips the key into keyhole right on the door knob. As soon as she opens her door she got slammed right into the ground by Cream who was clinging to her.

"Hi Amy nice to see you," Cream said as she held on tighter to Amy.

"Oh hi Cream you scared me there for a second," Amy replied as she sighs in relief.

"Oh sorry Amy," Cream said.

"It's okay Cream I forgive you," Amy replied as she strokes Cream's fur.

Cream lets go of Amy as Amy gets up to check what time it is. She checks her wall clock to see the time and the clock read 5:00 P.M.

"What it's already 5:00 in the afternoon time sure flies," Amy said as she saw Vanilla cooking dinner for them.

"Oh Amy you're back, so how was your walk around the town," Vanilla asked Amy.

"Oh I have great news for you two," Amy replied.

"Oh what is it, please tell us Amy," Cream asked.

"Okay I got a job as a maid," Amy replied excitedly as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Really, but where is it," Vanilla asked wondering.

"Well it's down a couples of blocks from where we live, and I will work in a huge mansion," Amy added.

"Oh that's great Amy," Cream said as she felt happy for her friend for finally getting a job.

"How much will you get paid," Vanilla asked.

"I will get a huge amount of money for just cleaning the house and doing all the house chores," Amy replied.

"Oh dinner is ready you two," Vanilla said as they all three got ready for dinner. The three set the table and eat spaghetti and butter toast, then for dessert a fruit cake. As the three were eating their dessert, Amy asked Vanilla "Vanilla how did you learn how to bake pastries and sweets."

"Well I have to say I taught myself to be honest," Vanilla replied.

"I always love your fruit cakes Ms. Rabbit," Amy said as she slice a small piece of her fruit cake and stuffs the small piece into her mouth. Amy felt her day couldn't get any better than this.

After 40 minutes of eating dinner they all three cleared the table. Amy washes the dishes, while Vanilla takes out the trash, and Cream wipes the table clean.

"Vanilla, Cream I think I'll go to sleep now thanks for watching over me," Amy said to them after watching two hours of tv.

"Amy it is still too early to sleep," Cream said feeling surprised at her friend wondering why she would sleep early.

"Besides I have wake up early anyway tomorrow," Amy replied.

"Okay then goodnight Amy," Cream replied.

Amy went into her bedroom, se closes her blinds so no one can see her change her clothes. Since it is summer she wears only a tank top and really short shorts. She starts to wonder to herself, if she had really solved her problem. She shifts her body to face the window where you can see the whole town from where she lived. She then jerks her head to face the sky where the stars emitting their bright light for the whole world down where she is to look at their bright light.

Amy closes her eyes to at least get some rest before she starts her job at the mansion.

--

The next morning, Amy woke up at 6:30 A.M. and was getting herself ready. After her shower she combed her hair until she could feel silky and smooth straight hair, she then opens her closet to get out her maid outfit, first she puts on the whole maid outfit first so she wouldn't ruin her hairpiece and her hair. As Amy was putting it on it was a perfect fit, as soon as she puts the outfit on. Then she takes off her usual red headband and replaces with the white hairpiece that goes with the outfit. Then she took out the black leggings and the black shoes to fit her just perfectly.

Amy brings an apple to eat for breakfast thinking she wouldn't have a break for lunch. Amy walks quietly towards the door so she wouldn't wake up Cream or her mother. As soon as Amy locks the door she runs down stairs because the elevator was out of order so she always had to take the stairs.

She kept running down the stairs, each step she took as if she was getting closer to finally leaving the apartment building. After 10 minutes of running down the stairs, she was finally out of the building; she was running for her life towards the mansion where her job was to start at 7:00 A.M.

"Why must work this early," Amy said to herself as she stopped running to catch her breath. She forced herself to run even though she is already tired to keep running.

In 5 minutes she arrives at the mansion, she was about to push the doorbell as it already opens by itself. There Blaze from the other day opens the door for Amy as she gave her a smile.

As soon as she enters the estate, there where the door to the mansion stood the three hedgehogs waiting for Amy's arrival. Their expressions seem very seductive, flirty, and pleased that she arrived just in time.

"Alright Amy you arrived just time, now go and start digging a hole in the soil so we can add more flowers and other plants to our garden on the double," Sonic said demandingly.

"Wait already, but isn't it-," Amy was about to reply.

"Don't complain just do it," Silver added with a serious look on his face.

"But I thought-," Amy was about to say.

"You are our maid, once you become our maid you are under our rules now, now get to work," Shadow replied explaining to Amy with a serious look on his face.

Amy was wondering why the hedgehog brothers were acting demanding towards her. Then it hit her, these guys only put that sign to get another person or girl to tell them what to do.

Amy then realizes and says in her mind _I made a wrong decision._

**That's it for Chapter 1. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
